The subject matter herein relates generally to connectivity management systems, and more particularly to a panel assembly for a connectivity management system.
Known connector assemblies exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing, which provide a compact arrangement of such receptacle connectors. Such a connector assembly is useful to provide multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. The connector assemblies are typically used in data communication networks and are mounted within a frame or rack. The connector assemblies are typically mounted within a patch panel.
Problems arise due to the large number of cables that are connected within such systems. Cable management systems and connectivity management systems have been developed to address such problems. For example, in order to better operate large electrical networks, connectivity management systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The patch panels include sensor bars that are fixed to the patch panels and that monitor a connectivity status of the connector assemblies mounted within the patch panel.
Known connectivity management systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the connectivity management systems are typically designed for one particular type of connector assembly and one particular type of patch cord. However, different electrical networks utilize different types of connector assemblies and different types of patch cords. A different connectivity management system is designed for the different networks and connectors associated with such networks. For example, a different patch panel is provided for each different type of network. The patch panel includes sensors that monitor the connectivity status of the various network components used with the patch panel.